


a sea of stars

by moonshinegirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i promise this is actually good, i'm a dumbass tho, i'm just fucking with the fandoms at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinegirl/pseuds/moonshinegirl
Summary: a sea of stars— or in which a tired girl finds peace
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	a sea of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm getting a little crazy with the crossovers

a sea of stars

o. cast  
— _the stars call you_

amelia zadro  
AS  
𝗦𝗧𝗘𝗟𝗟𝗔𝗠𝗔𝗥𝗜𝗦 '𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗥' 𝗝𝗔𝗖𝗞𝗦𝗢𝗡

alex meraz  
AS  
𝗣𝗔𝗨𝗟 𝗟𝗔𝗛𝗢𝗧𝗘

percy jackson  
AS  
𝗛𝗜𝗠𝗦𝗘𝗟𝗙

the percy jackson/hoo characters  
AS  
𝗧𝗛𝗘𝗠𝗦𝗘𝗟𝗩𝗘𝗦

twilight  
AS  
𝗧𝗛𝗘𝗠𝗦𝗘𝗟𝗩𝗘𝗦

o. playlist  
— _the sea does too_

burning pile, _mother mother_

stubborn love, _the lumineers_

killer queen, _queen_

demons, _imagine dragons_

worksong, _hozier_

runaway, _aurora_

way down we go, _kaleo_

castle, _halsey_

cherry bomb, _the runaways_

comfort crowd, _conan gray_

❝ suck my metaphorical dick jacob black! ❞

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own any characters, dialogue or plot that belong to the creators of Twilight and Rick Riordan. However I do own my own characters, dialogue and plots.


End file.
